


Days in the Life

by 4m3chii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4m3chii/pseuds/4m3chii
Summary: Her brother had to leave her behind when joining the Survey Corps. That’s how she ended up in Shiganshina with the Yeagers. That’s where Eren’s and her fate intertwined forever.*may contain spoilers from Attack on Titan manga and anime*
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. a moment in life.

“Hey Eren, do you remember the year before everything went crazy?”

Those teal eyes slowly drifted towards me from the sky but the boy didn’t move from laying in the grass. He lazily swung one of his legs back-and-forth in the air while trying to find those days in his memories behind the terror of the first breach of the walls. Slowly his lips curled upwards and his fingers intertwined with mine.

“You mean the year when you couldn’t shut up about your brother and joining the Survey Corps?”

“Like you didn’t talk about that all the time!” I snapped back clearly remembering the boy’s thirst for the freedom that he thought is on the other side of the walls. “About the ocean;  _ the salt lake so big that merchants could spend their whole lives and still not get all the salt. _ ” 

“It’s Armin who is obsessed with the ocean!”

“As if he is the only one!”

Hearing my words, rosy shadow appeared on the boy’s cheeks. It was all of us, we all wanted the freedom that Armin’s book promised us; the ocean, fire water, land made of ice, fields of sand. We craved to see everything and couldn’t stop reading that book even if it was illegal.

Eren squeezed my hand a little bit tighter.

“Hey Lola, do you think we’ll ever see those? Do you think we’ll be free someday?”

“We got into the Survey Corps, didn’t we?” I smile smugly. “We can do everything we want! We won’t need these walls to protect us!”

I turned back towards the sky, the setting sun already painted the clouds to a lovely orange color. In that moment life seemed so much easier; I could forget the titans, the dead, the endless fight. For a second it was only Eren and me in the grass, caressed by the gentle wind. But as sudden as the moment came, it was gone and I could feel tears pool in my eyes. 

“Hey Eren…”

“Yeah?”

“I miss Auntie Carla’s berry pie…”

“I miss it too…”

“Hey brats, it’s dinner time! Hurry up or you won’t have food tonight!”

Levi’s strict voice abruptly broke the moment and we sat up quickly. I wiped away my tears not to show them to our comrades upon reaching the canteen. After all, there’s moments we shouldn’t share with the whole world.


	2. Lola Yeager

_ “Grisha Yeager?” _

_ The man standing in the door didn’t understand the sudden visit from the Survey Corps’ Commander nor the child and teenager accompanied by him. _

_ “Yes, I am. If I am not mistaken, you are Commander Erwin Smith. It is a pleasure to meet you!” _

_ The doctor reached out a hand to greet the soldier who returned the polite gesture. His eyes moved to the younglings; he guessed they were related, and as the teenage boy pulled the girl a little closer protectively under his gaze, he’s assumption was proven true. _

_ “What can I do for you, Commander?” he turned back to Erwin. _

_ “This boy here offered to join the Survey Corps but he’s the only family for his sister. I heard what happened to the Ackermanns and their daughter and how your family took in that poor girl. So I was wondering if you could help out another orphan soul.” _

_ Grisha knew that his wife, Carla would definitely take in the child; they were able to provide food to another hungry mouth and love to a wounded heart. He kneeled down to the girl’s level, what caused her to hide behind her brother a little.  _

_ “What is your name, little one?” _

_ The child didn’t answer straight away but looked at her brother to help her what to do. He just nodded. _

_ “I’m Lola.” _

_ “You have a pretty name, Lola! How old are you?” _

_ “I am eight.” _

_ “That’s amazing, I have a son just a year older than you! Would you like to meet him?” _

_ The girl hesitated; her steel grey eyes flickered with excitement but she wasn’t sure if said son would want to be her friend. He would be her first friend after all so she wanted to make a good first impression just didn’t know how. _

_ “She would love that!” her brother answered for her suddenly, he’s voice tinted with slight sadness. Lola didn’t know yet but she was about to lose her brother for a long time. _

_ “Eren, come here for a second!” _

_ The brother gave a big hug for his sister, he lingered for a little bit longer than he would normally do but he allowed his feelings to overcome him; it was goodbye and he wasn’t sure he was ready. But he didn’t have a choice. _

_ Suddenly a little boy appeared in the doorway next to his father, his teal eyes lit up as he saw the siblings. He was already smart enough to understand, he will gain a new friend that day and this fact made him extremely happy. _

_ “Eren, this is Lola; from today she will live with us!” Grisha announced. _

“So you two are basically siblings” Jean summarized what he just heard from Eren, and deep inside his jealousy towards the boy lessened. Over the year they spent in the training grounds, he learnt he doesn’t have a chance with Mikasa; the girl will always love Eren and it doesn’t matter if it’s one-sided. He was hoping maybe the other step sister could fill the hole she left; after all they kind of gave the same vibe like they were related in some way.

“Not really…” Eren frowned.

Eren didn’t have any problem with calling Mikasa his sister but when it came to Lola, he couldn’t bring himself to refer to her the same way. Maybe because he didn’t know her in his entire life? Mikasa joined the Yeager family not long before Lola came to live with them but the Ackerman was part of the boy’s life way before that; they practically grew up together with Armin. Deep in his thoughts he failed to realize how his face heated up and a pink tint painted his cheeks.

“But she refers to herself as Yaeger as well, isn’t she?” Marco interrupted his thoughts with confusion glittering in his eyes. He was so innocente, probably that’s why Lola loved him so much.

“I bet you don’t want her to be your sister because you have a crush on her!”

Connie’s sudden outburst filled the air with tension.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Eren kicked out the bench from under him as he stood up suddenly.

“As if!”

And without explaining himself, he stormed out from the mess hall.

“I don’t want the top bunk!” I started my complaint towards Annie who just stared at me with her cold, emotionless orbs sitting on the bottom bunk. I turned around to look at Krista pleading so I could share a bed with her but Ymir’s glance made my blood freeze. Probably it wasn’t the best idea to change cabins just because I wanted to be closer to friendly faces.  _ I wish I could be with Mikasa… _ I thought as I climbed up to my new sleeping space but I missed the last step of the ladder and with a harsh scream, I ended up on the floor, my back arched from the pain, lungs hurting from the knocked out breath. Ymir’s evil snickers filled the air of the cabin. 

“Lola, are you okay?” Krista appeared in my sight, her blue eyes opened wide with concern in them. I smiled at her and grabbed her extended hand to pull myself up but as our skin came into contact, little statics sparkled between our fingers.

_ “Tell me, Reiner, why was my mother eaten by a titan that day? _

_ I spun around to come face to face with Eren but it seemed like he didn’t take notice of my presence. In the dimly lit room I realised he didn’t look like the Eren I knew; his long chestnut brown hair framed an older face than what I was used to, his teal eyes lost the shine. I couldn’t see the man’s face he was sitting across from but his words already told me it was our comrade, Reiner Braun. What was happening and why I was here? Who were these people? They couldn’t be my friends, right? _

_ “Eren, Reiner” I stepped outside of the shadow but the two men didn’t move, like they still haven’t got an idea that I am there. The blonde’s shoulder shook a little bit as he let out a sigh to speak up. _

_ “Because on that day…” _

_ A loud roar muffled his voice, even though I knew he answered; the little boy’s face gave away the words indeed left the lips of the man. I took another step towards the two men but the roar shook the ground again and as I peaked over my shoulder, the room shifted and there was a big mass of water with a huge sandfield meeting the waves. My blood froze for the second time today as my eyes laid on a titan; roughly 14 metres tall, black hair reaching its middle back, steel grey eyes not moving from my form. It reached out one of its huge hands like it was calling me.  _

“Lola!”

Suddenly I found myself facing Krista again with my hand in hers, the environment was the same again as everyday; bunk beds next to the wall, dusty net curtains hanging in front of the windows, the blonde girls sparkling blue eyes. I could see she was worried and she didn’t understand what was happening.

“Are you okay, Lola? You froze down and called Eren and Reiner.”

“I did?” I asked back absentmindedly as I let Krista pull me up from the floor. My back’s slight aching reminded me of the fall I just took probably mere moments ago.  _ Then what was that room? And that titan? _

Without saying another word, I just left the cabin to be alone with my thoughts for a bit. As I roamed the field, I saw Eren sitting alone in the middle of the training grounds.

“Hard evening, Yeager?” I shouted to him.

“You have no idea,  _ Yeager _ !”

That night we spent our time laying next to each other staring at the stars in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a little longer than intended but my 5 months old decided she need more quality time with Mummy. I try to update as soon as she let’s me again.  
> See you soon, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I hope you enjoyed this small moment and I am sorry it got so short. I haven’t written a word in ages but I’ll try to bring longer chapters in the future. And I’ll try everything to finish this one!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Bye \o


End file.
